Don't Loose Your Dream
by MysticMew
Summary: When someone important to Satoshi dies, will he find the strength to go on? NOT your usual-day Pokémon romance, I warn you. It IS rather different (even from what I attempted to write :))


Title: Don't Lose Your Dream

Author: MysticMew aka Matthias (Solarsenshi@gmx.de)

Beta-reader: Athenia (earthwing@comcast.net)

Pairing: Satoshi/Imite (implied Satoshi/Kasumi) or is this Satoshi/Kasumi (possibly Kasumi/Imite) or even Kasum/Imite (with Satoshi on top)? I have truly no idea anymore, but believe me this started as a simple Satoshi/Imite. No, really! It did! *looks helpless and with pleading eyes at readers*

Rating: PG-13

Category: Romance/Drama (Warning! Character death), a little bit Angst, and a lot more that wasn't planned

Summary: When someone important to Satoshi dies, will he find the strength to go on?

Distribution: Take it if you like, but inform me where it goes, 'kay?

Copyright: Pokémon belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak etc., story idea and plot is mine though

Author's Notes

Now, I've done it. I actually attempted to write something against my normal preferences of no (under no circumstances) character deaths in my fics. Oh well…

I didn't see much of these, they are almost none existent, although I hear the pairing mentioned again and again but when I'm looking, there is nothing. And believe me, I searched almost everywhere. I am actually a Satoshi/Kasumi believer, however, I would like something else for a change. So if there are any other serious Satoshi/Imite (Ash/Duplica) fics out there that are worth reading, please tell me.

On with the fic (will be rather short)! Looking back on it… Was meant to be rather short. *shrugs*

---

Anyone who isn't familiar with the Japanese names scroll down to the end and look it up if you need it. There is a reason I don't place it here but that would take to long to explain now.

---

Don't Lose Your Dream

I sat and watched from atop the lonely oak tree in the graveyard, which provided the only shadow from the burning sun. The sky was clear and a warm breeze rustled through the leaves of my resting place, betraying the rainy-weather mood most of the attendees of the ceremony beneath were in. I spotted a lot of familiar faces, but only a few compared to the many we met during our journey had actually made it here.

There were the Gym Leaders of Eniyu, Asagi, Taban and Kogane City who we had just recently met. I didn't see the old man from Choju anywhere, although we were practically responsible for saving its town from Team Rocket troops. And what had it brought us? What had it brought me? _Sitting_ in an old tree watching my own funeral! Yanagi could have at least given his regards to this. But no… At least Satoshi beat him without much of a problem before all this happened.

Satoshi… My gaze wandered towards the main group. There were my sisters, Hanako, Professor Oakido with Kenji, Takeshi and Satoshi, standing next to Imite, who was torn between her own sadness and worry for the young trainer next to him. His face was a mask to even his closest friends. You couldn't make out any emotion from the normally so energetic boy. But I could. I saw through the façade – and not just because I wasn't bound by mortal laws anymore. No, I had always known him the best, probably better than he sometimes knew himself. And I had come to respect him and even beyond than that – a simple crush that had developed into admiration with both of us growing up, him maturing, me becoming calmer. There could have been something, soon. Could have been, yeah. Cause it's never going to happen, at least not in this life.

---Flashback (a week earlier)---

Who would have thought it would end like this? We were sitting at Lake Rage and enjoying the bliss of victory – double victory that is since Satoshi was admiring his newly acquired badge like a league trophy, a habit he would probably never lose. Our small group consisted of the usual trio – meaning Satoshi, Takeshi and me – as well as Imite who had joined us in the wake of the battle that had freed not only Choju from Team Rocket influence, but also the presence of the Koiking and Gyarados population in the lake laying in front of us. It had been a hard battle, probably the hardest test to our – especially Satoshi's – skills so far. We had encountered the true terror of Team Rocket and what they were capable of but we had survived and vanquished an entire base of Rockets in the process. Now we really deserved a little rest.

"I don't believe you actually pulled this of, Sato-chan!" exclaimed Imite at Satoshi's antics at his recent gym battle. I smiled at him and cracked a grin. "Yeah, you really have nerves. Going in there, proclaiming to be the savior of the city and stomping the old man's entire team just with your Hinoarashi and a final shot from Pikachu. I must say, that takes guts." He blushed at that and I patted him on the shoulder, increasing his blushing. Imite just sat there and smiled at us. An explanation why Hinoarashi was able to battle after all of our Pokémon were totally exhausted from the fight with Team Rocket? Well, Lizardon had decided to join us again after returning to his training for a few weeks after the Entei-incident. So Satoshi did have the tiny fire mouse still up his sleeve. The expression on Yanagi's face was priceless, I tell you.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Takeshi lying back on the grass. We were currently at a short hill overlooking the sea and enjoying the warm summer day. Satoshi finally tucked his badge away and began brushing Pikachu's fur which was obviously met with gratitude. Looking towards Takeshi, he answered: "Well, there is still one badge left, but for once I think, we earned some off-time. I checked and we are already ahead of our schedule. The tournament is still about four months away." Off-time, vacation, no pushing from Satoshi on the road – not that I minded that much anymore –, that sounded really good.

"And what will you do, Imite?" Satoshi turned to our companion and I did likewise, eyeing her expectantly. I never saw her much as a rival although it had annoyed me sometimes how much Satoshi and her had gotten along the few times we met. Since we left Kogane, it seemed we ran into her on a regular basis. I would like to have some female company once in awhile. Traveling constantly with two guys made you appreciate a fellow companion of the same gender even more. Not that I was complaining about the boys – well at least not Sato-chan anymore, Takeshi… that was another topic. Truly, I swear that guy has gotten on my nerves lately with his obsessions.

"Well, to tell the truth, I will be at the championships but until then, I don't have anything specific planned. So, if you guys don't mind an extra burden…" I shook my head immediately and smiled at her. "Nonsense. You're no burden at all. I would love to have another girl around and Satoshi wouldn't mind the extra training partner, right?" Our mutual group leader confirmed this with a nod of his own and so the matter was settled.

---End Flashback---

Everything had gone completely downhill from there. We were completely startled and caught off-guard by the earth-shaking roars coming from the lake. Before any of us had time to react, a total of five wild Gyarados came charging directly into our direction. Until now, I still didn't know what exactly had triggered their mad run and I truly didn't care at that particular time. The only thing that mattered was that we were in a really dangerous situation. The raging Gyarados didn't give us the chance of a hasty retreat and we were out of fighting-capable Pokémon ourselves, having just Pikachu,Togepii and Metamon with us. And even if we had anything less than a horde of Lizardons with us, I doubted we would have stood a chance against a quintet of the most feared water types in history.

In a matter of less than five seconds, they were upon us, which barely left us time to recover from the deafening aftereffect of five synchronized roars. People say that in situations like this, you experience everything in slow motion, but looking back, I would say it was more like someone had pressed the fast-forward button. I had seen that Pikachu was attempting a heroic Thunder attack which was blocking his trainer and Takeshi from immediate danger for the moment. However, Imite was so startled she never even considered the option of making her Metamon transform into a copy Gyarados.

I heard Takeshi calling out a warning in our direction but it was not really necessary for me. As a Water Pokémon expert, I had some raw knowledge of ice and dragon types and so I spotted the signs of an incoming Twister rather quickly. A Twister from all five of the uncontrolled pseudo dragons. My head was spinning and I searched desperately for a way to avoid becoming human birds. Three bolts of lightning struck the three middle Gyarados and caused them to withhold the attack for awhile but the other two used the distraction the electricity created to launch their attacks.

I reacted on instinct alone. Why did I choose to be the tragic hero just now? When everything seemed so perfect in my life? I could not truly give you any truthful answer than this one. With total clarity, I had noticed instantly that Satoshi and Takeshi would somehow be fine, but not Imite, if I didn't do anything. She still stood there paralyzed – not that I could have blamed her – and would not be able to react in time. Dropping Togepii, hoping against hopes that my baby would be unharmed in the following chaos, I jumped at the other girl, pushing the Pokémon Imitator to the ground. As I tried to roll with the fall, however, the momentum carried me a bit too far, right into the direct path of the approaching huge tornado. And soon after that, there was just blissful darkness.

I had known the moment the Double Twister had hit me that I was not going to survive. Nothing could have changed that. Not the horrified cries of Satoshi and Takeshi, not the unbelieving and shocked expression on Imite's face, not Pikachu practically roasting all five Gyarados alive in one enormous Thunder attack fueled by desperate fury and even not little Togepii attempting one of its rare Metronomes. No, nothing could have kept me alive, sadly…

Now I sat quietly on the tombstone, contemplating all that had happened in the last five days after this fateful day. The funeral had been pretty, as much as I was concerned, Satoshi had even remembered that I had commented of how beautiful this particular spot on the outskirts of Asagi was. Sadly, it was not accessible as a resting place and truthfully, I thought it would disturb the beauty of the setting. And so friends and family had decided on a small graveyard not far away. I found it touching that they would connect my burial with the constant travels I had done with Satoshi and Takeshi, instead of burying me in Haneda. Again, I didn't mind at all.

Here rests Yawa Kasumi

3541-3555 AP (After the founding of Pokénopolis)

A true friend, companion and believer. A blossoming flower of compassion and lover of all kinds of beauty, inside and outside.

She died in bravery, may her spirit be accepted by Lugia in eternal peace

That's what was written on the tombstone. Touching that they would mention Lugia of all Pokémon, drawing the connection to my love of Water Pokémon. I didn't know whose idea it was, but somehow I believed it to be Satoshi's.

The funeral was long over and it was nearing midnight. I had witnessed everyone who had walked up to my grave earlier and every encounter had touched me differently and left me crying in the same manner as most of the mourners. Takeshi was hard and even more so was Satoshi. We did have a chance, there had been a possibility for an Us. Only to be crushed in an instant, in the aftermath of a tough battle, in a truly lame way compared to what we had been through a few hours before. Being trashed by a horde of insane Gyarados actually hadn't been my preferred way of dying.

However, Imite was hit the hardest. Then I had expected almost everything that had come from Satoshi – even the declaration of love. I wasn't even surprised at that although I felt my heart ache at the words. "I always had loved you. And now it's too late to tell you," he had said. On some hidden level we had declared our feelings already a long time ago. Somehow we both knew. However, never having the chance to tell the other face to face… I felt like turning around and running as far as I could when I saw the look in his eyes.

Imite, on the other hand, I barely recognized her. What she talked about was unbelievable to me. I truly didn't understand where all the talk about friendship, looking up to me and forgiven chances of friendship came from. Until this time I never realized how badly the turquoise-haired girl needed a true friend – someone to talk to besides her Metamon(s). I had expected the guiltiness, the self-reproach but never the depth of her own grief. How deeply it had affected her to lose me as a possible friend… No, I hadn't considered that and therefore wasn't prepared for the wave of sadness overcoming me.

I sighed deeply, remembering for the x-time in the past few hours the heartfelt farewells of my family and friends. Why did I stay anyway? Was the pain worth all that? I could be up there now, waiting for my loved ones to join me someday – and in eternity that wasn't all too long. I could wait for Satoshi to come… No, I couldn't. I couldn't leave them like this, emotionally torn. There was something I could do. There was something I HAD TO do.

"I can't go. Not now," I said sternly, not at all surprised at the sudden golden light lighting up the dark graveyard behind me. With my determination again returned to me, I turned around and looked up at the huge red bird with the rainbow colored feathers. The legendary Phoenix, the guardian of all living and all dead – Houou, the mythical Bird Pokémon that Satoshi always claimed to have seen once. The phoenix cocked its head to one side and stared straight into my unblinking, undead eyes. "I see," Houou said at last. "I can grant you three more days. Not more, actually that's even one more than allowed. Be happy that you and your friends still have some bonus points up there." I nodded gratefully, but knew that three days was not much. Not much to really make sure my friends would be okay without me.

"Furthermore, you can make yourself visible three times. However, this can be done only to one person at a time and after that, not again to the same person. Do you understand this?" I confirmed again with a nod and Houou spread its wings and leaving a trail of fine gold dust ascending into the night sky. I was alone again. Alone with a task. And this task had to be fulfilled before my spirit could rest. How exactly I wanted to achieve this, I still didn't know. But I would succeed. I had to.

I found him just a few miles from the graveyard at the exact same spot I had mentioned before. The clearing was almost soundless and the clear light of the full moon from above illuminated the area and was reflected on the serene ocean. In the distance, I could hear a Yorunozuku and a few night active bug types – *shudder* – could be spotted. Other than that, the lonely figure sitting on the ledge above the Swirl Ocean, his legs dangling in the air, his head down and the trademark hat covering most of his face, was all alone.

I was hesitant to approach, not really sure what to say. Talking would mean wasting my first chance of a farewell and I had the feeling it was not yet time for this. The choked sob breaking the silence threatened to tear my celestial body apart. He was finally allowing himself to let everything sink in. The past days Satoshi had shut out everything and everyone, bottling his emotions somewhere way back in his heart. It had pained me to see him like that, but I could not be sure what was worse – the emotionless mask or the sight of tears shed in grief, loneliness and… anger. Yes, there was anger, anger at himself, anger at the unfairness of it all. There was something else though. Something much more intense that troubled me deeply. Damnit, my immortal form seemed to be more affected by emotional distress. I had to act.

Looking around for some sort of inspiration, I spotted Pikachu a few feet away sadly watching his trainer. Remembering that Pokémon had a basic, instinctual bond with nature, I thought a try wouldn't hurt. Making a shushing noise, I tried to get the mouse's attention and surprise! It worked! Pikachu looked around for a few seconds, his gaze wandering over my spirit a few times before he finally focused on me and realization crept into his intelligent eyes. I stayed a fair distance away, though I was not concerned about being spotted, and waited until Pikachu had stolen away from his master's side. Satoshi had not even noticed the absence of his long time companion, friend and first Pokémon. Kneeling down in front of Pikachu, I smiled at him reassuringly. "As much as I would love to pat you, this body has some limits here… So, I want you to do me a favor, okay?" Pikachu nodded affirmatively. I considered my options for a few moments before deciding. "Could you go back to the others and bring Imite here?" Pikachu nodded again, stayed there for awhile and then raced into the thin woods behind us to fulfill his given task.

Again, I did not know why I had opted for Imite. Normally, I would have chosen Takeshi as the comforter or Hanako. However, something told me Satoshi needed someone with the same understanding of his pain and when I thought back on Imite's heartfelt speech at my grave, I just knew it was the right thing to do. Maybe, just maybe, if I did this right, I could make sure they both were going to be alright.

A tearing sound brought me back from my silent contemplating and I whirled around in time to witness Satoshi ripping his newly acquired badge from the inside of his jacket. He looked at it for a few moments than angrily hurled it to the ground, narrowly avoiding the edge of the cliff by some minor miracle. I noticed his hat was lying on the ground beside him, drenched and ruffled. Satoshi proceeded to repeat the process with every single one of his badges until there was none left. Standing up, he took the pile of the once so beloved metal in his hands and intended to just drop them right over the edge!

I was still in shock at seeing the raw display of anger and frustration, I wasn't able to move or do something, even if I could or should I better say wanted to? The look in his eyes had paralyzed my spiritual form right to the spot. Now, I understood what had troubled me and I recognized the look lurking right under the emotionless facade of the last days. Resignation. Satoshi was going to give up. He was about to give up…his dream!

Trust Pikachu to arrive in time as he sprinted into the clearing, followed by a slightly confused Imite, who had her hair open and flowing down to her waist. Stopping abruptly at the sight greeting her, her expression must have reflected mine. Shock evident with a hint of realization. One hand shot to her mouth to cover a soft gasp and when she croaked out Satoshi's name, which was almost a whisper but loud enough to be heard in the silent clearing. The young trainer reacted as if he was struck by thunder, whirling around and dropping the gathered badges to the ground in the process. "I..Imite?" Satoshi looked at her startled, then down at the badges, his expression turning into shocked disbelief of what he had nearly done. That lasted only a few moments though, before the earlier intensity of resignation returned to his eyes and he slumped to the ground.

Hurrying over, Imite kneeled down in front of him, hesitating in uncertainty of what to do. "Sato-chan?" She tried this several times until she grew frustrated with Satoshi for not responding to her. Slapping him lightly on the cheek, she demanded his attention with a more forceful: "Satoshi!" Lifting his head lazily, Satoshi looked up at her with the same look of indifference that had scared me to my very core. Imite just stared at the young trainer hard and for a very long time, never blinking, never leaving his eyes. There was an aura of determination around her that I had not seen in the last few days. Mind you, I had never witnessed Imite like this, not even during one of her performances and that frightened me a little.

"Baka!" This time the slap was harder and Satoshi reeled back in shock. Not so much from the impact than from the astonishing expression on Imite's face. There was hot, searing anger, not the kind Satoshi had displayed, but on a level I could truly not understand and left me suddenly wondering what exactly the other girl had suddenly transformed into. Tears streamed down her face from an unknown source of hidden pain – because I was sure it had nothing directly to do with Satoshi or me – and she glared intensely at Satoshi. "Don't do this to yourself, do you hear me? Believe me, I know how it is. This self-destructive trip of yours will only end hurting you even more, even longer. It will change nothing and it will certainly not make the pain go away. You have to cope with what happened or you'll live a miserable life for the Kami knows how long!" Satoshi reacted with his own frustration and anger, although the ladder was slowly being replaced by bitterness. "And how would you know?"

If I had not been prepared for the intensity of Imite's first reactions, what followed turned my whole view on the other girl upside down. Responding like an infuriated cobra – for lack of better comparison – Imite practically screamed her heated reply into Satoshi's face. "Because I grew up, seeing both of my parents die at the age of FOUR, living in an orphanage for almost four years, escaping from there and living all alone on my own for several more years, trying desperately to keep my family's business running! That is WHY!!!"

No physical blow could be as hard as that one. I think Pikachu and I mirrored Satoshi's reaction of staggering backwards a few feet as the full impact of the confession hit us in places not defendable. Covering my mouth with both of my hands on instinct, I choked out an unheard "Imite…", mirrored by Satoshi's own surprised whisper. Imite's features softened instantly and her voice took on a gentler but still insisting level. "I really don't want to talk about that now. But you MUST believe me if I tell you I was an emotional wreck for almost two years after that. Nobody really TALKED to me and I pushed away the few sincere ones. I tell you it wasn't pretty and no way more easier to pick up my life from the few shattered pieces after I had finally managed to break free from my self-misery. And I don't want to see it on anyone else. Especially not on you. That's why Kasumi's death hurt me so much. I wanted her to be a friend, something I could actually value."

She held up a hand, stopping Satoshi's intended protest. "But this is not really about me. I blamed myself because if anyone it should have been me dying this way, I was the one Kasumi sacrificed herself for. I know how much you needed her, how much you two loved each other and because of that, I see you doing the same thing I did years ago. I will be able to go on somehow – I managed before, so don't worry about me. But can you? Can you continue your dream like Kasumi most certainly would have wished it?"

Imite placed a hand on Satoshi's shoulder and looked deep into eyes reflecting confusion, shock and a swirl of emotions too connected to keep them apart. Then finally as if Imite's words had rammed a big hole into the dam he had created to keep the last emotional pain at bay, it came all rushing out of him as he suddenly slumped forward right into Imite's arms – who somehow managed to steady him in time – and began to sob uncontrollably like a small, exposed child.

I watched them like this for a few, endless minutes, Imite rocking Satoshi in her arms like the wounded child he looked like at the time, all the while making hushing noises and never being frustrated or aggravated at the display of emotions from a seemingly endless pit. For all what it's worth, her expression was one of complete understanding and reflecting on what I had just learned – which was still sinking in – I was not at all surprised. "I don't know," Satoshi finally replied, his voice sounding hoarse and without the enhanced senses of this form I would probably not have understood his muffled words.

"It all feels so… worthless. As if nothing makes sense anymore," he continued and looked down at the badges shimmering in the still bright moonlight. "None of those, none of my oh so supreme skills were able to save Kasumi. What good are all these awards of my maturity than not to at least keep the one person safe that truly mattered to me?" His voice dripped with sarcasm but Imite just listened silently. "Tell me, Imite… Is there anything left that is worth continuing? How would I be able to go on without Kasumi by my side, supporting me, chiding and bashing me if I needed it. Who would be there?"

Pushing him a bit away so that she was able to look him once again to the eyes, Imite seemed to think about her words carefully. "I don't have an answer about the Whys of life nor do I know why people have to die the way they do. I cannot tell you why Kasumi died or why my parents had to die. But I can tell you that we are all here for you. You're not the only one who is affected by Kasumi's death, we all are and we all care very much for you. Your mom, Kenji, Takeshi, all those people. I do care about you too, Satoshi, and I understand maybe better than anyone else what it feels like. Whatever you decide to do with your life from this point on, don't push us away. Don't..." She hesitated for a moment but I knew exactly what she was going to say and I saw the need to express herself battling with the fear of misinterpreting the situation, that Satoshi might mix her words with their closeness and his own need for comfort. The question never came to my mind, if it would truly be misinterpretation.

That was the exact moment I snapped out of my trance as the silent and inactive observer and a truly amazing – and in any other moment offending – idea struck me. Maybe it was Imite's confession, maybe it was the need to see Satoshi cared for and happy despite my death, maybe it was the intensity of the situation, maybe it was all of these things together or maybe none of it, which made me act the way I did at this particular moment. It was truly insane somewhere and I probably jeopardized my own, personal happiness in a few decades of eternity but all of that hardly mattered to me at this very moment. Flying (A/N: Yes, flying what do you think she is now: A ghost? Bad guess… J), I circled around them until I was directly hovering in the air a feet from the ledge's edge. Concentrating hard I focused directly at Imite and mentally willed myself visible to her. The whole process had just taken a mere fraction of time and so before Imite could give into her instinct to pull away, I finished my own intentions. Her eyes practically became mirrors of the moon above as she stared unbelievingly over Satoshi's head directly at me. I noticed with interest that time around us seemed to have actually slowed down.

Forcing a serene smile on my lips, I regarded the other girl with a look of soft sadness. "Yeah, it's me. Thought I'd check on you before I go up there?" I chuckled at this but became serious rather quickly, knowing my time was limited. "Look I don't have much time for this, so listen. You don't have to blame yourself for anything that happened. It was my decision, my stupid action. I surely have no idea why I didn't react the same way you did, however, I do not regret anything. This isn't about you or me blaming ourselves for what has happened though." With a gesture of my hand, I reminded Imite of the position she currently found herself in, leaving her startled. "I came to make a request." She looked up to me again, staring in utter amazement but I guess I would have reacted even worse.

Again, I asked myself in a frantic mind's voice what exactly it was that I was doing. Could I really willingly give Satoshi to someone else, risking the chance of an eternity together? Maybe we could arrange a threesome when they came in somewhat less than a century… Oh Kami, I guess I was getting crazy or perhaps my celestial body was providing me with ideas of less modesty, that the old Kasumi would have never thought about. Or I was just incurable, incorrigible insane. I laughed at my own meddled thoughts, much to Imite's growing confusion. Taking one look at both of them, I knew with absolute clarity why. Suddenly I knew that I didn't wish loneliness for a lifetime on any of them, only to satisfy my own, personal and, even if justified, still selfish claim on the one true love of my life. No, I couldn't do this, neither to Satoshi nor to Imite. "Make him happy."

Imite sat there shocked, unbelieving and a protest already on her lips, but no words at all could have changed my mind. I had seen it in her eyes sometimes. The silent admiration, the brief longing for a kindred soul that she thought I wouldn't notice. It might not be the great "love for all eternity", maybe not even more than a grown affection, undeveloped and raw. But I knew with a surprising comprehension that Imite would be good to Satoshi and that there would be no one who could pull them both out of their misery than themselves.

Smiling a reassuring smile and shushing all kinds of protest, when I felt my focus slipping, I reached out with one hand and attempted to lay a hand on her forehead. "Take care of yourself and take care of Satoshi for me. Farewell… Imouto-chan." With that and a knowing smile, I faded out of her field of vision, never to be seen again in this lifetime. But I had made my request and I felt surprisingly much lighter than before, as if a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

I stayed in the same spot watching new tears form in Imite's eyes at my parting words. But she blinked them away quickly as she looked down at Satoshi again, her emotions still battling for a few moments before she came to a decision. A decision I had made sure would come. "Don't… push me away," she finished her earlier statement. Satoshi looked up through his own tear-filled eyes and gazed at Imite uncertain of what to expect from the other girl. "Imite?" The imitator didn't give him time to expect anything though when she bent down slightly to kiss him on the lips.

It wasn't really a kiss, more like a peck on the lips. Nothing world-moving, no enormous accomplishment. Just a simple declaration and a promise for something more. Most importantly, at the moment, a promise of hope and that there could still be a purpose to life. Eyes wide with wonder Satoshi stared into the other girl's face. "Imite, I…" Hushing him with a finger to the lips, Imite stopped any protest for the moment. "It's okay, Satoshi. I don't want to take advantage of you or anything else. I just don't like to see you this way. We are your friends and I want you to know that we are all here for you. If you continue your journey again or not, that's up to you. But at least consider it. Not for Kasumi or me but for you. That's what important."

Satoshi didn't move for another few seconds and I could see many different emotions battling for control, before a tiny, very small, almost unnoticeably faint smile managed to find its way to his lips. I could practically hear my eternal heart – did I even have something like that? – jump with joy and Imite must have felt exactly the same way as she slowly answered Satoshis hesitant smile. "I'll think about that," he answered her at last with a much more steady tone of voice. Imite nodded pleased. "That's all what I can ask for, Satoshi."

Satoshi looked at her bewildered, drawing confused looks from both, Imite and me. "Would you stop that 'Satoshi' crap? That's so unlike you." I think, I almost fell over with laughter at his comeback. Imite swatted him playfully in the shoulder. "Your wish is my command… Sato-chan." She helped him up from the ground and they both stood there for awhile. A small blush crept into their cheeks and Satoshi laughed embarrassed, causing me a tingle of nostalgic regret at letting him go.

"Ah…" he began and cleared his throat. "We should head back. The others are probably worried about us already." Satoshi gathered his badges and put them into his pockets. Hesitating yet again he offered his arm to Imite who just smiled and linked her left arm with his right one. Looking back at the clearing one last time, Imite seemed to focus on me for a brief moment, her lips forming a silent "Arigato". Then she turned around and together they headed back into the forest with Pikachu – who had witnessed the whole exchange with curious amazement – directly behind them.

A few minutes passed in which I stood there alone in the clearing, now vacant to the mortal eye, reflecting on what had just happened. What had I just done? This saint-like course of action. There were no regrets. None. That's what should surprise me the most but didn't. No, I felt a happiness and undeniable contentment filling my spirit – wasn't I a spirit already? –, soul and heart. A slow smile crept onto my face, widening with every passing moment until it had spread into the reflection of what best described my current state of existent. Angelic peace.

Spreading my wings I launched myself into the air, heading towards the next task that I had to tend to. Those who were adept to celestial sounds would recall hearing the bell-like, happy laughter that filled the clearing even minutes after my departure.

The gloomy man in the red business suit sat in his chair and was checking the reports of his "company" that were neatly arranged in front of him. A Persian sat by his side with a predatory look in its eyes that radiated raw intelligence. Power, that was the term you could associate with this fellow – the man I mean. It had taken me almost two and a half days, nearly the rest of my time on the mortal plane to find my way here. Otherwise, I would have been frustrated by now that I wasted my time and wasn't able to ensure the happiness of Satoshi and Imite further. But as it was, the matter seemed to have resolved itself with a little divine intervention from myself the very same night when my funeral took place. I was absolutely sure they would be alright without me and whatever came now would be of their own choosing.

Time to settle this matter then and ensure their safety once and for all. The matter of the Gyarados attack that had eventually cost me my life would be resolved here and now. I should really not been that much surprised. After all, if the fury of the Pokémon was not just poor coincidence, then the only one at that moment who would have held such a grudge against us was the boss of Team Rocket. We had just destroyed one of his bigger projects and earned his anger… Seemed to me that we for once had bitten of more off than we could chew and even though only I died, everyone had paid a price. The price of our happiness and innocence.

No more. I had sworn to myself that I could not rest until I made sure that Satoshi and the others would never again fell victim to one of Sakaki's evil schemes. And so I focused on the lone man behind the desk, just like I did with Imite two nights before. I had already invoked the attraction of the snarling feline but that didn't help the former Tokiwa City Gym Leader and head of the largest criminal organization to prepare for the angel literally dropping into his office, waving one hand and smiling. "Hi!"

Sakaki jumped up so quickly that his chair felt backwards clattering. He just stared at me for several seconds as if he was determining that I wasn't a Gastly or another ghost type casting a haunting illusion. I was slightly amused by that and by the attempt of the Persian cutting me with a Fury Swipes attack which sent her crashing in the closed door behind me. "You..You are supposed to be dead!" exclaimed the designated Team Rocket boss finally. I cocked my head to the left. "What does it look like to you?"

Sakaki backed up a few steps against the window behind him, nearly tumbling over the fallen chair. "You can't hurt me! You're not real!" He made a warding gesture with his hands but I had no intention of moving from where I hovered a few inches over the ground anyway. "In both, you are correct. I can't hurt you physically. Well, at least not directly. However, I've been told the gods up there have a soft spot for my friends and me. So if you don't want Houou burning down your headquarters or Lugia floating all your little, slimy projects than stay away from my friends. Even if they continue messing your plans up. Or would it suit you if I let get word pass to Mew and Mewtwo from what happened with me and what it did to Satoshi? I am sure they would love to settle their old debt with you. So, you still want to cause anymore trouble, Sakaki-san?"

I had spoken all of this in a calm and controlled tone that must have seemed more scary and chilling than anything else. That was the point though, I needed to break the point to Sakaki somehow; he had to understand that continuing any actions against my friends was not in his interest. And I think I succeeded because the suddenly not-so-great crime lord shook his head fiercely and stuttered out a clear answer: "No…"

Smiling coldly at him, I jumped forward without warning causing Sakaki to slide down the wall in scared surprise as I positioned myself over him. Looking him in the eye as I felt my time slipping away, I made sure with one look that would even put the hardest battle-proofed soldier to shame that the man had indeed received the full meaning of my message. "Good, I will hold you to that." With these parting words, I faded out of existence, leaving an emotional shocked criminal lord behind in his office. Judging my time, I realized that if I hurried, I could make it in time to give my farewell to Satoshi at last. Loosing no time, I jumped through the window out into the dusk-filled sky and flapped my wings with all my might in hopes to get back to the others in time.

The sun had already set when I arrived back at Mikan's stranded house she had offered the attendees of the funeral to stay in for a few days. What I found was not quite what I expected. At the base of the cliff where the house was standing every single person was gathered. There were Hanako, my sisters, Professor Oakido and Kenji facing Satoshi, Imite and Takeshi, who were all geared up and ready for adventure once again. I had hoped for Imite to bring Satoshi around in the long run, maybe that he would even miss this year's tournament but this simply surpassed my wildest dreams.

Smoothly descending, I came to stand on a nearby sand hill and followed what was going on. Hanako was talking with the three of them while I was still coming into earshot. "… you really sure about this, Satoshi-chan?" The boy in question nodded seriously to his mother and then I looked into his eyes – there was nothing left from the earlier torment and the will to give up everything. I was truly amazed by the change back to his old self. No, not quite his old self. There was a note of maturity in his aura that I was sure hadn't been there before the incident. A maturity caused by the sudden loss of innocence and the harsh discovery that life was rarely as simple and fair as it had seemed to be. If the source of this wisdom wouldn't have been such a dark one, I would say it was for the best, but it also saddened me a bit to have a boy like him thrown into the cold reality of adult life.

"Yes, I am. I had a lot of time to think about it. Imite reminded me that just turning my back on my past, everything that is connected with… Kasumi would not bring her back, neither would it honor HER devotion to MY journey. The least I can do is to live my dream, that's the least I owe her." Somewhere throughout his speech he had placed an arm around Imite's shoulders and drew her closer. As much as I did feel that tiny spark of jealousy again that I quickly suppressed, even greater was the feeling of intense pride that rose within it me at his words. He had understood. Somehow he had come to an understanding about the true reasons for my joining him on his journey, all that I ever  hoped for he would understand, but that I could never bring myself to tell him. Right from the beginning, from our very first meeting at the tiny lake near Tokiwa I had _sensed_ that there was something special about the little twelve-year (manga-age, since I simply believe it suits them better) old boy who had so foolishly been caught onto my rod. Later, after his first match with Takeshi I had known for sure that this boy was indeed special. A rare potential you had no way to not notice, especially when you were a trained Gym Leader.

At first, I was just being curious if Satoshi would keep this raw potential and eventually burn out like so many others or if he could shape it into something greater. Apparently he did and my curiosity turned to admiration and somewhere along the way to love. But this love was just a side effect – a pleasant one mind you – but nothing compared to the fascination for his development that bound me to stay with him no matter what...

"Kasumi-chan?" My head snapped up so quickly I was sure my neck would have broken if it wasn't impossible in my immortal form. So deep in revision of Satoshi and mine relationship I had totally missed what effect that deeply focus could mean. There was no surprise, however. Satoshi seemed to be more collected than ever. Imite at his sight slowly – through the time effect – looked up at him and then stepped aside in realization what was just happening. I guess she told him then. "And I thought Imite was hallucinating," he said with a smile of sad amusement. "Sato-chan…" I began but he held up a hand and I was instantly silenced.

Satoshi's calm features softened and he stepped forward. I was not quite sure what he was up to but if it was his way to say farewell then I would let him. Taking one last step he stood now directly in front of me and reached up with one hand to TOUCH my right cheek! I felt like being inside a miracle and that's what it was technically. There should be no way at all for this to happen, but when I looked into Satoshi's eyes I found no reason at all to complain.

"I understood. I think somehow I always understood. And the only thing I wish to say is that I was honored to have you as a friend, supporter and follower of my journey, my road to mastery, my dream. You had deserved so much more than this, but you chose me over all the options open to a talented Gym Leader and trainer as yourself. And for that reason alone, I couldn't help but falling in love with you. I'm sorry we never had the chance to explore these feelings but I do not regret one single moment of our journey." I must have trembled but he didn't, I must have shivered from a maelstrom of infinite emotions but he didn't… shiver. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears although both were not really physical. None of that mattered to me the moment his lips met mine in a tender, sweet kiss that described more than any passion ever could.

I don't know how many seconds passed. Five? Ten? Half a minute? Slowly, I could hear voices talking and noted the absence of Satoshi's lips which left me with a cold feeling of loneliness. Had I done the right thing? Hadn't I just done what I wanted him not to do? Giving up my dream, my dream to one day be with him, as his partner, lover, maybe wife… an equal? No… I hadn't. Because my dream went much deeper than that. I had not done the same thing because as I so thoroughly analyzed before, the admiration and devotion that I felt for and towards him was the primal core of our relationship. And this understanding demanded from me to do everything in supporting his journey like I had always done. This was my last and final sacrifice and I was more than glad to pay the price.

"You'll make a fine guardian angel. Maybe we'll sent you back to them in a few years." I turned around with a sense of serenity filling me again. Just like the night of the funeral. Houou hovered over the hill I had stood several seconds before – not that I knew how I had ended up in front of Satoshi and Imite in the first place! The fiery phoenix's eyes reflected softness mixed with pride and its voice was more melodic than you would expect from a creature of such power. "You have fulfilled your mission and put your past at rest." I nodded at this and started to walk towards the legendary bird Pokémon when I heard Sakura's voice cutting through the air. "Imouto-chan?"

Could they…? I turned around once again and saw all eyes focused on me. Satoshi was holding Imite just like before, Takeshi seemed to take it considerable lightly, the professor was curious as ever, just like Kenji. Hanako and my sisters were near hysteric. Looking back at Houou, I raised a curious eyebrow. "Make it quick. I'm really overstepping my boundaries here." I nodded and faced the gathered crowd once again. Opening my mouth to speak, I thought about what to say and just couldn't find anymore words. I had been prepared for Satoshi and Imite, even for Takeshi, if it was necessary but this…

Tears. There were tears streaming down my face and I could feel as if I was still human. Closing my eyes tightly for a fraction of a second I forced my _breathing_ to come in a normal rate. I think I must have gulped or something. When I opened my eyes, I saw everyone looking expectantly at me. Waves of so many different emotions crashed over me and I took every single drop into my heart and kept it there. The love of my sisters, the deep friendship of Takeshi and Kenji – the motherly love and the feeling of love as if her own child from Hanako. And finally Satoshi… and Imite's love. Though different kinds, though different circumstances and different levels of familiarity… Basically it was the same which once again confirmed me in my belief that they would be right for each other.

Smiling, I rose from the ground with Houou following just beside me. I raised a hand and waved a final farewell to all my loved ones. "Arigato, minna." Friends, sisters, mentors, loves. Those terms didn't matter – they were all my family. "Sayonara."

With that, I turned skywards and ascended with growing speed, the gathered family now beyond my reach following with their eyes longer than they could possibly see me. My time had come, my purpose was fulfilled. I was ready for the next step in existence and so I willingly followed Houou as it guided me into the door leading me towards my new life.

Epilogue (five years later)

The house on the hilltop of one of the lower regions of Mount Silver near Indigo Plateau and the Kanto region seemed to the eye of the observer relatively peaceful. Life for the two human inhabitants and their Pokémon had quieted down after years of exciting but stressful events. One was now a Metamon Master and honored sensei of young, promising trainers of all classes. The other one a true Pokémon Master for over two years now, three times winner of the Indigo Games – which were a union of Kanto and Johto League –, undefeated champion of the Orange League since he earned the title about five years ago. He was also giving specialized and unique courses for advanced and chosen Pokémon trainers. He declined the position as new head of the Elite Four though… To much attention and paperwork!

As my feet touched the grassy ground a few yards from the quite adorable sight of a house, an instant feeling of belonging overcame me. I was finally home. After five long, mortal years – and I tell you despite what I've been told they felt like half of eternity. That didn't matter now though because I was home. After years of silent longing and observing the interaction and at least the concluding marriage of Tajiri Satoshi and Imite, I was allowed to return. My training was finished and I had earned the best references. What happened from here on was as much in my own hands than those of fate.

The others had managed fairly well too. Takeshi was a successful breeder now. More surprising than the fact that he had finally found a girlfriend was that it was the ranch girl Fukou. It was amazing how this rather strange pairing seemed to work. I had always the suspicion that the girl Takeshi would eventually end up with would be someone he hadn't been head over heels with on first sight – and that makes the list surprisingly short. They had opened up successful new business possibilities with combining Takeshi and Fukou's different kind of breeding abilities. The ranch was practically blooming and they had become one of the major breeding centers of the known world. Last time I checked, they had taken in Togepii who had lived with Satoshi and Imite until their wedding. I think they needed a little privacy.

Kenji had become a well-known watcher and more full-time than part-time assistant to Professor Oakido. The latter had to everyone's mutual surprise, married Hanako a year before the youngster's wedding – though I had always thought there had been an attraction. My sisters had finally managed to balance their shows with their training and Haneda Gym had slowly lost its bad reputation. Then there were Shigeru and Hiroshi who were rivaling for second best and the right to challenge Satoshi ever since latter had become a master. Hiroshi by now had a steady girlfriend with Natsume… Don't look at me like this, I am NOT joking!

Folding my wings behind my back, I crossed the distance to the front door. For a moment I waited, listening for any sounds within but I had already detected their vivid auras in there. I could have just phased through the door but that didn't seem right. If I wanted to live here again I had to learn to suppress my habits and learn to act like a mere mortal again. As a result I just knocked.

"Coming!" a feminine voice called out that sounded familiar and, as anticipated, a few seconds later the door opened and a well-matured and friendly smiling Imite opened the door. I was transfixed at how much she had changed, even though I had had some insight from above I wasn't quite prepared for the sight greeting me. The former simple imitator was wearing an absolutely fitting  beautiful kimono in dark blue and purple, her hair was down, going all the way from her upper body, where she kept it in place with a single little hair band in a tiny and funny looking ponytail. It was the same band I had worn when I was younger! I never noticed that detail before, but now on closer inspection, there was no doubt of its origin.

"Ka…sumi?" Imite's eyes had gone round from shocked surprise and I think her brain must have gone into overload because the next thing I noticed were the telltale signs of fainting… I just managed to catch her in time, lowering her gently to the ground. Drawn by curiosity of what happened, Satoshi chose that moment to come running into the lobby. He screeched to a halt almost instantly when he became aware of the exact nature of what all the excitement was about. "I think I surprised her," I stated matter-of-factly.

Satoshi didn't move from his spot, paralyzed with disbelief – well, I could not really blame him. But I became a little worried about Imite and finally chided him in an annoyed tone that I used to use (J) when we were kids. "Now, you are not gonna faint on me too, will you? Come on, you sure want to help your wife to something more comfortable than the lobby floor, right?" That seemed to have the desired effect as he managed to snap out of his trance and hurried over to us. Before picking his unconscious wife up, he stared me straight in the eyes for a few moments, then reached out with one hand to touch… my whitish-blue feathers… I was quite confused at this but the confusion cleared quickly when his amazed, faint smile turned into a grin. "Are those real?"

(Read if you like, although I would recommend it since I am known for making unplanned sequels sometimes and all of a sudden… J)

A Possible Ending

"So… Let me get this straight. You are now an official angel, assigned to watch over us like in one of those sappy movies and TV shows. You have been trained by Lugia himself, which is a very rare and high honor among the immortals?" I nodded at his summarization, pleased that he seemed to have caught onto everything the first time I explained it. We were in their bedchamber where we had put Imite on the bed for her to rest. Technically, I would have had no trouble waking her up in perfect health, but I wanted to speak to Satoshi first, alone.

Satoshi looked down at his sleeping wife and I noticed a fond smile creeping onto his face before he looked back up at me. "Okay… Where does that leave us then? What happens from here?" A tingle of nervousness rose within me and I began to absent-mindedly smooth my feathers – which, I noted, I would have to hide behind illusions in the future. "That's up to you. Officially, I am not to be involved in any kind of emotional bonding with my… charges. However… well, let's say we have a lot of reputation up there with all the times we helped saving the world. As I said, officially I am not allowed to interfere on an emotional-personal level but…" I cast a shy glance in his direction and saw him fidget for a moment, his gaze sweeping from Imite's form to me. "I… ah… well…"

I sighed deeply with a hint of resignation. The decision had been made years before and it had been because my own intervention. I had known back then what I was sacrificing. Still, in the years of intense training, I had often dreamed about what it would be like when I returned to them one day. What new possibilities could open up? Old feelings blossoming alone. Now I knew this had been just wishful thinking. Satoshi was married to Imite now, due to my own blessing, and there was no way I could come between them now. Not if I didn't want to hurt Imite.

"It's okay, Satoshi, I understand totally that…" I never managed to end this sentence as I was quickly pulled into a tight embrace and, before I could protest or resist, found my lips occupied with other things for the time being. There was much more passion than in the miraculous farewell-kiss from five years ago, it was much more demanding. And this realization came to me with absolute clarity, forcing me to end the contact in an effort to gain control over the situation once again. "Satoshi," I breathed harshly, risking a glance into Imite's direction, "we can't…" Again he stopped my words by laying his index finger on my lips. "Hush, little angel," he whispered and I felt my hands trembling at hearing the nickname he gave me. "There is no need to worry." My confusion was growing and I feared the conflicting emotions inside of me coming loose and making me doing something I would surely regret.

If I went to go through with this, I would end up hurting Imite badly and that was something even I could not afford with my given status. Not just because of morality and deep sympathy for the other girl, but also for the prime rule of sainthood. Never intentionally hurt another person of pure heart, especially not emotionally. However… If I resisted Satoshi now wouldn't that hurt him? _Just great, a fine situation you've gotten yourself into, Kasumi_, I chided myself while I was frantically thinking of a way to solve this problem.

"Who said someone needs to get hurt?" I was so surprised at hearing Imite's voice that I briefly considered the option of vaulting into the air in shock and escape through the ceiling. All thoughts about this course of action were eventually forgotten when I felt another, slender set of arms circling around my waist and drawing me back while Satoshi watched with a growing smile. I realized that I had absolutely no idea what was going on and that this was not at all how I expected our reunion to be. Turning my head towards Imite, I had a question already formed on my lips but yet again was unable to vocalize it. My head was swimming and I think my mind must have gone totally blank the moment her lips touched mine. (A/N: How can she think that if her mind has gone blank? Athenia: Well, she's got to tell the story! J A/N: I let my beta readers comment remain for your amusement. J) The experience was somewhere between amazing and absolutely, utterly shocking! 

Truth to be told. I had often considered this option but always dropped it as totally impossible. Though my feelings for the other girl had somehow changed throughout the years of silent observation, changed from the little adopted sister as I had addressed her five years ago into something far greater. I knew she could never harbor the same feelings. Admiration, most certainly, sisterly love, maybe but this… No, I had not thought it possible, and so her action came totally surprising and shocking. Had I missed so much about her personality, hadn't I thought I knew her quite well? After all, that was my job as guardian angel, right?

"Imite… chan?" I finally managed to ask softly, the confusion evident in my eyes. Imite just smiled at me and took one hand in hers, Satoshi did the same thing and now it was me who was glancing back and forth between the married couple. "We always knew you would come back, somehow, sometime," Imite explained to my complete amazement. Had some of the legendaries let something slip or did I just underestimate their belief? I never really found the answer to that one afterwards because when Satoshi added with a grin that it had taken me long enough to come back, I felt like crying and laughing at the same time. At last I went for both and openly, without resistance, excepted the embrace of both of my friends, my – possible – lovers, my… family.

"Welcome home," Satoshi whispered into my ear and I closed my eyes with a peaceful sigh Yes, I was home. Home, where I belonged. Home, to whom I belonged. And HOW I belonged to those that I loved more than anything. Everything would work out in the end, I was sure about it.

Way up in the sky, above the single house that was the source of something miraculous, something that hadn't happen to the world to this extent in a millennia two lone birds watched the developments beyond them with eyes of great wisdom. "So it ends," the white-bluish one, known to the world as Lugia said. "And the end is the beginning. The Triad has been born once again. We have done well," his Phoenix-like companion, known as Houou, added. Lugia nodded to this. "Yes, we did." With those final words everything was said and the two mighty deities of the Pokémon World rose into the heavens above until the time of their next return.

THE END (maybe)

Satoshi/Kausmi/Imite (exclaiming): Hey, what exactly was that all about?!?

Satoshi (confused): Yeah, I thought you wanted this to be a simple, alternative story with Imite and me? 

Kasumi (yelling): You made me a feathered angel!

Imite (meekly): I don't mind at all…

Satoshi/Kasumi (glaring at Imite): Who asked you?

The staring continues for a few minutes until Kasumi finally shrugs her shoulders.

Kasumi: Ah, who cares. At least I didn't end up totally dead and out of a normal life.

Placing an arm around both Satoshi and Imite's shoulders. Kasumi walks off with the other two, leaving a visibly confused author behind.

*Blink* *stares with mouth open and eyes wide* What the heck just happened to my fic??? That was NEVER meant to happen! Really, you must believe me! I never truly wanted this story to be like this! Ahem… *clears throat* Don't get me wrong, I think this little short story starting with the idea of a story about a alternative Satoshi and Imite coupling, transformed into a rare burst of inspiration, forming a fic I can consider a little masterpiece of mine. (and for someone who is often more self-critical like me, this admittance is worth something!)

What do we call this now, huh? An intense personal insight upon Kasumi and her relationship with Satoshi? A little, typical "die and come back as a guardian angel" story with more than one _side_ plot? A love triangle with more twists and turns when you can count? A wild ride on your emotions from sadness to amazement and joy? Or something totally different? I have really no idea, it's up to you what you make of this tiny piece of work.

The possible ending began taking shape while I was writing the Satoshi-Kasumi interaction at the end, just before the epilogue. I had briefly considered the possibility for this but had my doubts about it. I chose to make an open end from where you could decide for yourself but wrote the possible ending as I found it most fitting with the development of my story.

I have no idea how Imite used to call Satoshi in the original. I think Sato-chan comes close enough to the affectionate Ashy-boy that we know from our local versions.

I apologize that Pikachu, Togepii and Metamon had come rather short in this. I meant to at least mention Togepii some more because of the mother-child relationship with Kasumi. But in the intensity of the moment(s) they simply faded into the background. That's how the explanation about the others development had come into the epilogue and the sentence of where the little buddy had vanished too. Sorry about this little flaw…

That is everything for now. I think I feel a little inspirationally drained. Hopefully the fic was worth the effort and your time. I like to have feedback. Send any form of constructive formulated feedback to Solarsenshi@gmx.de. I am little busy with work and everything at the moment but I make sure to answer everyone who sends me something constructive (meaning not just: "Loved it! Bye!", if you know what I mean).

Ja ne, yours

Matthias

Don't Lose Your Dream©2002 by Matthias Engel

T

R

A

N

S

L

A

T

I

O

N

S

P

A

C

E

Japanese Names

Satoshi Tajiri ~ Ash Ketchum

Kasumi Yawa~ Misty

Imite ~ Duplica

Takeshi ~ Brock

Kenji ~ Tracey

Hanako Tajiri ~ Delia Ketchum

Professor Oakido ~ Prof. Oak

Sakura ~ Daisy (Misty's oldest sister)

Yanagi ~ Pryce

Mikan ~ Jasmine

Natsume ~ Sabrina

Sakaki ~ Giovanni

Fukou ~ Lara Laramie

Hiroshi ~ Richie

Shigeru ~ Gary

Places

Tokiwa City – Viridian City

Haneda City – Cerulean City 

Eniyu City – Ecruteak City

Asagi City – Olivine City

Taban City – Cianwood City

Choujo City – Mahogany City

Pokemon List

Pikachu ~ Pikachu

Togepii ~ Togepi

Metamon ~ Ditto

Hinoarashi ~ Cyndaquil

Lizardon ~ Charizard

Koiking ~ Magikarp

Gyarados ~ Gyarados

Yorunozuku ~ Noctowl

Persian ~ Persian

Houou ~ Ho-oh

Lugia ~ Lugia

Mew/Mewtwo ~ Mew/Mewtwo

I hope I covered all, if not sue me… J

Main Resource sites: http://satoshitajiri.tripod.com/conversions.html

          http://web.archives.org (PokéMasters Archive)

I don't know about Tajiri since I never heard it before until I came across this site through accident. The matter of Yawa… Well, I heard it somewhere that it is Kasumi's official family name. Someone at the PokéMasters Message Board pointed out that it probably was as much a misinterpretation as the fan-created last name of Waterflower. In this case, it seems that someone thought that the sentence "Ya wa Kasumi" meant that Yawa is Kasumi's last name but actually the sentence just means "I am Kasumi". And honestly, who in his right mind would want to have "I am" for a family name? I still used it once for lack of a better idea.


End file.
